Sybilla Zwamdrift
thumb|sybilla zwamdrift Professor Sybilla Patricia4 maart, 2004 World Book Day Chat Zwamdrift (Engels: Sybill Patricia Trelawney) (geb. 9 maart,Pottermore Twitter, vóór 1963) was een heks en professor Waarzeggerij, samen met Firenze, op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Haar betovergrootmoeder was de bekende Zieneres Cassandra Zwamdrift. Het was professor Zwamdrift zelf die de Profetie maakte betreft Harry en Voldemort tijdens haar sollicitatiegesprek met Albus Perkamentus. Aan het einde van het 1993-1994 schooljaar voorspelde ze nauwkeurig de ontsnapping van Peter Pippeling en de terugkeer van Heer VoldemortHarry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban. Twee schooljaren later was professor Zwamdrift zeer bang voor Dorothea Omber, die haar ontsloeg en een poging deed haar te verbannen van Zweinstein, echter Perkamentus stond toe om haar op school te laten verblijven''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks. Ze was erg beledigd toen ze later les moest geven met de centaur Firenze,Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins. Ze nam deel aan de Slag om Zweinstein, waarbij ze kristallen bollen gooiden op de hoofden van DooddoenersHarry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood. Ook zorgde ze voor de gewonden en doden samen met Padma Patil.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2'' Professor Zwamdrifts latere leven is onbekend. Ze bleef vermoedelijk lesgeven, maar omdat Firenze weer werd geaccepteerd in zijn oude centaurgroepJ.K. Rowling en de Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, 30 juli, 2007, is het mogelijk dat professor Zwamdrift weer alleen Waarzeggerij gaf. Biografie Jeugd Sybilla werd geboren in de Half- of Volbloed familie Zwamdrift. Ze verschilde drie generaties met de bekende Ziener Cassandra Zwamdrift. Sinds Cassandra had niemand in de familie meer de eigenschap als Ziener gehad. Vermoedelijk kocht of erfde ze haar toverstok op elfjarige leeftijd en is het waarschijnlijk dat ze naar Zweinstein ging, dat ze 'haar thuis' noemde. Ze werd op z'n laatst in 1975 gesorteerd en zou een lid van de Slakkers geweest kunnen zijn door haar afkomst. In haar derde jaar koos ze vermoedelijk Waarzeggerij als een van haar keuzevakken en behaalde ze hierin hoge cijfers voor haar S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L. – en P.U.I.S.T.-examens. Sollicitatiegesprek In 1980 maakte Sybilla een afspraak met Albus Perkamentus in De Zwijnskop. Sybilla was op dit punt begonnen met valse voorspellingen te maken en verbleef in De Zwijnskop in de hoop de vacature van professor Waarzeggerij te bemachtigen op Zweinstein. Ze kreeg een kans wegens haar afkomst, maar toonde geen enkele van Cassandra's kwaliteiten. Iets wat Albus Perkamentus enigszins teleurstelde. Maar hij was toch al van plan het vak te laten vallen. Na haar hoffelijk verteld te hebben dat zij niet de juiste persoon was voor de baan, kwam Sybilla in een trance en maakte een profetie over Voldemorts nederlaag (zie het kopje "Profeties") Toevallig was Severus Sneep aan het afluisteren bij de deur. In de hoop om Sybilla te beschermen, werd ze aangenomen. Carrière op Zweinstein frame|Professor Zwamdrift Vroegere jaren (1980-1990) Professor Zwamdrift gaf les in het Waarzeggerijlokaal op de zevende verdieping van de Noordertoren. Vermoedelijk gaf zij ook de studiegroep Waarzeggerij les. Minerva Anderling beweerde dat ze elk jaar de dood van een student voorspelde, waar er nog nooit iemand van gestorven was. Professor Zwamdrift nam zelden deel aan de maaltijden in De Grote Zaal met de rest van de school. Ze verkoos liever om in haar eigen torentje te blijven. Professor Zwamdrift had vaak meningsverschillen met professor Anderling, maar kon het goed vinden met een onbekende professor. 1991-1992 schooljaar Op een gegeven moment sloot professor Zwamdrift zichzelf op in haar torentje met een bordje op de deur waarop stond “Niet storen”. Harry Potter, die had net toegetreden tot de school, had geprobeerd de kamer te openen zonder te beseffen dat het werd afgesloten.Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game) frame|left|Professor Zwamdrift met een kristallen bol. 1993-1994 schooljaar Professor Zwamdrift kreeg Harry Potter in haar klas, die het vak Waarzeggerij had gekozen, omdat Ron Wemel dat ook had gedaan. Ze opende haar les met normale Waarzeggerijpraktijken en vage voorspellingen. Een daarvan was dat Marcel Lubbermans ten minste één theekopje zou breken, dat iets waar Belinda Broom voor vreesde, zou gebeuren op 16 oktober en dat rond Pasen een van haar studenten het vak zou laten vallen. Nadat Marcel twee theekopjes had gebroken, Belinda's konijn was gedood en Hermelien kwaad de les had verlaten en dus al haar voorspellingen enigszins waren uitgekomen, werden Belinda Broom, Parvati Patil en Padma PatilHarry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game) grote fans van professor Zwamdrift. Tijdens een les over theeblaadjes zag professor Zwamdrift de Grim in Harry's kopje. Door haar overdreven gedrag ging de klas daarna enigszins bang naar Gedaanteverwisselingen.thumb|right|335 px|Eerste les Waarzeggerij Tijdens Kerstmis was professor Zwamdrift laat voor het diner. Maar toen ze het kleine feestje in De Grote Zaal zag, probeerde ze te weigeren om naar binnen te gaan, bewerend dat ze dan met dertien personen waren en dat de eerste die dan op zou staan, zou overlijden. Professor Anderling stelde dat ze het maar moesten riskeren. 2 uur later, Harry en Ron stonden abrupt op, waarna professor Zwamdrift paniekerig vroeg wie van hen de eerste was die opstond. Professor Anderling grapte dat tenzij er een gek met een bijl stond te wachten in de aankomsthal, het weinig verschil zou maken wie er als eerste opstond. Terwijl professor Zwamdrift de examens aan het afnemen was bij de derdejaars Griffoendors kwam ze terecht in een trance en maakte ze een voorspelling dat Voldemorts dienaar bevrijd zou worden en die nacht naar hem terug zou keren. Toen ze uit de trance kwam, kon ze zich niet herinneren dat er iets gebeurd was. Harry vertelde dit later aan professor Perkamentus die zei dat hij professor Zwamdrift een opslag zou geven voor het maken van twee echte voorspellingen. 1994-1995 schooljaar Professor Zwamdrift bleef Harry lastig vallen met haar voorspellingen over zijn dood. Ze gokte dat Harry zijn ouders had verloren, omdat hij geboren was in de winter. Maar Harry vertelde haar dat hij geboren was in juli. Verder gaf professor Zwamdrift meer huiswerk op, toen Ron Wemel aan Belinda Broom vroeg om aan hem Uranus te laten zien. Een keer, luisterde Rita Pulpers (in haar Faunaatvorm) Harry af tijdens een van professor Zwamdrifts lessen, terwijl Harry in een crisistoestand verkeerde. Professor Zwamdrift geloofde dat het te maken had met Harry's litteken. 1995-1996 schooljaar Vroeg in dit schooljaar werd Dorothea Omber verkozen tot Zweinsteins Hoog-Inquisiteur door het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Ze verscheen in professor Zwamdrifts lokaal met een klembord waarop ze aantekeningen maakte over professor Zwamdrifts les. Ze zag dit als een indringing in haar les en was hierdoor erg overstuur en geïrriteerd. Professor Omber vroeg professor Zwamdrift om haar onderwijstechnieken te rechtvaardigen door voor haar een voorspelling te doen, helaas was ze niet tevreden over het resultaat dat ze kreeg. Tijdens de vrije tijd in dit jaar werd professor Zwamdrift bezocht in haar torentje door Parvati Patil en Padma Patil. Beiden hadden zij extra lessen Waarzeggerij bij haar. Later zette professor Omber haar op proeftijd, iets wat professor Zwamdrift erg bedroefd en beledigd maakte. Ze gedroeg zich plots erg kwiek en begon met het drinken van grote hoeveelheden sherry die ze verstopte in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Harry merkte op dat professor Zwamdrift een erg sjofele verschijning werd. Nadat Harry het opnam voor professor Zwamdrift door een interview te geven aan De Kibbelaar, brak professor Zwamdrift haar gewoonlijke patroon van het voorspellen van een gruwelijke dood voor Harry. Hiervoor in de plaats voorspelde ze een lang leven, veel kinderen en een verkiezing tot Minister van Toverkunst. Uiteindelijk werd professor Zwamdrift ontslagen door Dorothea Omber die haar letterlijk bijna uit het kasteel had gegooid. Ze negeerde het feit dat professor Zwamdrift een hevige rouwaanval had over haar ontslag. Maar voordat professor Zwamdrift van het terrein werd weggejaagd, kwam professor Perkamentus haar helpen. Hij stond erop dat ze op Zweinstein bleef, omdat Omber geen recht had om haar van het terrein te verbannen en hij in zijn achterhoofd nog zat met de profetie die professor Zwamdrift had gemaakt. Professor Anderling, ondanks dat ze niet veel respect had voor professor Zwamdrift, hielp haar ook. Professor Banning en professor Stronk hielpen haar terug naar haar torentje. thumb|right|335px|Professor Omber ontslaat Zwamdrift Professor Zwamdrift werd vervangen door de centaur Firenze die was aangesteld door professor Perkamentus zelf. Hij gaf liever les in klaslokaal 11 dan in de Noordertoren, waar professor Zwamdrift bleef leven. Professor Zwamdrifts positie werd uiteindelijk weer hersteld, nadat Omber geschorst was. Ze moest haar klassen echter delen met Firenze, aangezien hij niet meer werd geaccepteerd door zijn centaurgroep. 1996-1997 schooljaar Professor Zwamdrift was aanwezig tijdens het welkomsfeest op Zweinstein. Ze zat naast Hagrid die het vak Verzorging van Fabeldieren gaf. Samen met Firenze verdeelde ze de klassen. Zij kreeg de vijfde-]]Loena Leeflang noemde haar naam omdat zij in haar plaats op het kerstfeest van de Slakkers aanwezig was en zesdejaars studenten. Ook bleef ze grote hoeveelheden sherry drinken wegens haar schaamte dat ze met een 'paard' moest werken. De sherry verstopte ze nog steeds in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Op Hildebrand Slakhoorns kerstfeest was professor Zwamdrift nogal dronken. Ze bracht de avond door, door naar Loena Leeflangs preek te luisteren over het feit dat Rufus Schobbejak een vampier zou zijn. Ze leek erg geïnteresseerd. Half maart eiste professor Zwamdrift bij professor Perkamentus het ontslag van Firenze, zonder succes. Haar afspraak met Perkamentus werd onderbroken door Harry die voor zijn privélessen kwam met Perkamentus. Later probeerde professor Zwamdrift de Kamer van Hoge Nood binnen te komen, maar ze werd eruit gegooid door Draco Malfidus die schijnbaar Instant Duistergruis gebruikte om zijn identiteit te verbergen. Harry vond haar languit op de grond en hielp haar omhoog. Hij vroeg haar om hem te vergezellen naar Perkamentus' Kamer om Perkamentus te vertellen wat ze had gehoord. Op de weg ernaartoe begon professor Zwamdrift over de dag dat ze werd aangenomen. Wanneer ze meldde dat de luistervink Severus Sneep was, liet Harry haar alleen in de hal staan en rende naar professor Perkamentus om hem te confronteren met deze informatie.Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins - Hoofdstuk 25 1997-1998 schooljaar Tijdens dit schooljaar nam Voldemort de macht over Zweinstein en maakte Severus Sneep schoolhoofd. Alecto Kragge verving de vermoorde Clothilde Bingel die het vak Dreuzelkunde gaf. Amycus Kragge nam Sneeps positie in als leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Het is mogelijk dat professor Zwamdrift, net als alle andere personeelsleden, probeerde de studenten te beschermen voor de Dooddoeners. Aangezien professor Zwamdrift een Half- of Puurbloed heks was, mocht ze blijven lesgeven op Zweinstein. Het is onbekend waarom Voldemort geen poging deed haar gevangen te nemen, aangezien zij de profetie had voorspeld. Mogelijk had hij zijn aandacht gericht op het vinden van de Zegevlier om zo Harry te kunnen doden. Wellicht geloofde hij dat elke profetie betreft hem en Harry irrelevant zou zijn als hij de Zegevlier in handen zou krijgen. frame|Professor Zwamdrift vecht in de [[Slag om Zweinstein.]] Professor Zwamdrift nam deel aan de Slag om Zweinstein. Ze gooide kristallen bollen op de hoofden van de vijand. Hierdoor slaagde ze erin om Fenrir Vaalhaar uit te schakelen en zo mogelijk Belinda Brooms leven te redden. Na Fenrir uitgeschakelt te hebben, ging ze door met kristallen bollen gooien. Professor Zwamdrift overleefde de Slag om Zweinstein en verzorgde de gewonden en doden. Latere leven Gezien het feit dat professor Zwamdrift de Slag om Zweinstein heeft overleefd, is het waarschijnlijk dat ze door is gegaan met lesgeven op Zweinstein onder bewind van het nieuwe schoolhoofd Minerva Anderling. Het is mogelijk dat ze de lessen Waarzeggerij in haar eentje geeft, aangezien Firenze na de Slag om Zweinstein weer is geaccepteerd door zijn centaurgroep. Uiterlijk frame|left|Professor ZwamdriftProfessor Zwamdrift is een hele magere vrouw met een enorme bril, waardoor haar ogen veel te groot lijken voor haar gezicht. Ze is behangen met omslagdoeken, heeft ontzettend veel kralen, kettingen en armbanden en een dromerige stem. Ze had bruin haar, donkergroene ogen en een redelijk blanke huid. Persoonlijkheid en karaktertrekken Sybilla Zwamdrift was extreem excentriek. Ze was een theatrale verschijning en sprak vaak in wazige vluchtige toon. Ze zag zichzelf als een befaamd Zieneres, ondanks dat haar voorspellingen zelden uitkwamen. Evenals Gladianus Smalhart was ze af en toe niet in staat om te onderscheiden wie haar mocht en wie niet. Volgens professor Anderling was het zien van voortekenen van de dood een favoriete manier van Sybilla om haar klas te verwelkomen. Ze kon ook erg kwaad worden als ze geloofde dat haar studenten niet geïnteresseerd waren in haar vak, zoals Ron Wemel. Er werd geïmpliceerd dat Sybilla een lichte alcoholiste was. Harry ontdekte de geur van oude sherry die om haar heen hing, terwijl ze legen alcoholflessen aan het wegstoppen was in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Sybilla was erg gevoelig, gezien het feit dat ze in huilen uitbarstte, toen Dorothea Omber haar op proeftijd zette en uiteindelijk ook ontsloeg. Ook was ze erg loyaal aan Zweinstein en verdedigde het tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. Waarschijnlijk redde ze zo het leven van haar student Belinda Broom. Magische vermogens en vaardigheden *Waarzeggerij: Sybilla Zwamdrift werd over het algemeen gezien als een bedriegster, echter, dit is niet helemaal waar. Bijna elke voorspelling die ze maakte in de serie kwam uit. De enige uitzonderingen hierop waren de voorspellingen waarin ze telkens Harry's dood voorspelde en die voor haar interview met De Kibbelaar die ze maakte om Omber te irriteren.Haar meest opmerkelijke voorspellingen waren met behulpt van de Tarotkaarten. Ze maakte twee voorspellingen, een waarin ze de dood van Albus Perkamentus voorspelde en een over de Slag om de Astronomietoren.Zoals al genoemd, bezitte Sybilla Het Zicht, dat ook Cassandra bezitte. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Sybilla in een trance terecht kon komen waarin ze iets zou voorspellen, voordat ze terugging naar haar 'normale' ik en zich niets meer kon herinneren van de voorspelling. Al deze dingen samen maken Sybilla Zwamdrift toch een meer potentiële Zieneres dan wordt beweerd. *Non-Verbale Spreuken: Sybilla Zwamdrift was in staat om spreuken en betoveringen te gebruiken zonder deze hardop uit te spreken. Ze liet deze eigenschap zien tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, toen ze met behulp van haar toverstok kristallen bollen op de hoofden liet vallen van haar vijanden. *Duelleren: Sybilla Zwamdrift bezit aardig wat duelleervaardigheid, gezien het feit dat ze meedeed aan de Slag om Zweinstein en deze ook overleefde. Profeties De Uitverkorene De eerste voorspelling werd gemaakt in het bijzijn van Albus Perkamentus in De Zwijnskop. Sybilla zat midden in haar sollicitatiegesprek toen het gebeurde. Professor Perkamentus had al gemeld dat Sybilla de baan niet zou krijgen, maar veranderde van gedachte toen hij de profetie hoorde. Sybilla was zichzelf niet bewust van het feit dat zij een profetie had gemaakt. Ze gaf slechts aan zich wat flauw te voelen, maar ze zei dat het kwam, omdat ze die dag nog niets gegeten had. De profetie luidde als volgt: ''Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen nadert... het kind van hen die hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand... de Heer van het Duister zal hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke, maar hij zal een kracht bezitten die de Heer van het Duister niet kent... en een van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is... hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen wordt geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand... Er wordt aangenomen dat deze voorspelling verwijst naar Heer Voldemort en Harry Potter, die geboren werd op 31 juli. Op het moment dat de profetie gemaakt werd, was het onbekend op wie deze sloeg, omdat deze persoon nog niet was geboren. Wanneer de profetie werd gemaakt, is niet bekend. Maar het weer werd beschreven als “donker en stormachtig” dus het is mogelijk dat de voorspelling is gemaakt rond de herfst. Later werd duidelijk dat de profetie ook op Marcel Lubbermans had kunnen slaan, hij werd namelijk geboren op 30 juli. Een gedeelte van de voorspelling geschiedde in de nacht van 31 oktober 1981, toen Heer Voldemorts lichaam werd vernietigd, nadat Harry zijn aanval overleefde. Aan deze aanval heeft Harry een aantal dingen overgehouden: Sisselspraak, een litteken in de vorm van een bliksemschicht en een geestelijke band met Voldemort. Het was professor Perkamentus' mening dat Voldemort Harry zou verkiezen boven Marcel. Als hij Marcel had gekozen, had hij een totaal andere tegenstander gehad. Toen Harry en de anderen arriveerden op het Departement van Mystificatie vond Ron Wemel een verslag van de profetie waaraan een label zat waarop stond: :S.P.Z. aan A.P.W.B.P. :Duistere Heer :en (?) Harry Potter S.P.Z. staat voor Sybilla Patricia Zwamdrift A.P.W.B.P. staat voor Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus. Het vraagteken voor “Harry Potter” staat er, omdat toendertijd het onduidelijk was over wie de profetie ging, maar toen Voldemort op zoek ging om Harry te doden, werd Harry's naam toegevoegd aan de profetie. frame|left|Sybilla Zwamdrift. De Dienaar Keert Terug Naar Zijn Meester Sybilla voorspelde deze gebeurtenis onbewust in haar klaslokaal in bijzijn van Harry in 1994. Deze voorspelling geschiedde, toen Peter Pippelings ware identiteit werd onthuld en hij ontsnapte om Heer Voldemort te helpen om op krachten te komen. De voorspelling luidde als volgt: Vannacht gebeurt het. De Heer van het Duister doolt eenzaam rond, verlaten door zijn volgelingen. Al twaalf jaar is zijn trouwe dienaar geketend, maar vannacht, vóór middernacht, zal de dienaar zijn ketenen verbreken en op weg gaan om zich bij zijn meester te voegen. Met behulp van zijn dienaar zal de Heer van het Duister herrijzen, machtiger en vreselijker dan ooit tevoren. Vannacht... voor middernacht... zal de dienaar... zich bij zijn meester voegen... Andere voorspellingen Sybilla heeft veel andere voorspellingen gemaakt, sommige zijn zelfs ook uitgekomen (al dan niet per toeval). Het is onbekend of de rest klopt of niet. *Ze vertelde Marcel Lubbermans om een blauw theekopje te pakken, nadat hij zijn eerste zou breken, want ze vond de roze zo leuk. Marcel pakte meteen een theekopje, liet het kapot vallen, pakte een nieuwe en liet ook deze kapot vallen. *Ze vroeg Marcel over zijn grootmoeder, waarvan ze dacht dat deze ziek zou kunnen zijn. *Ook zei ze dat Marcel te laat zou zijn voor de volgende les Waarzeggerij. *Ze vertelde Parvati Patil om op te letten voor een roodharige man. Parvati dacht meteen aan Ron. Later, op het Kerstbal, werd ze genegeerd door hem en ook toen Ron uitging met Belinda Broom zorgde hij ervoor dat Paravti genegeerd werd door Belinda. *Ze voorspelde een griepsepidemie in februari en dat ze hierdoor haar stem zou verliezen. *Ze voorspelde dat het ding waar Belinda Broom bang voor was, zou gebeuren op 16 oktober. Op die dag kreeg Belinda een brief dat haar konijn Binky was gedood door een vos. *Aan het begin van het 1993-1994 schooljaar vertelde ze haar hele klas dat rond de tijd van Pasen één van haar studenten hen voorgoed zou verlaten. Hermelien Griffel stopte met Waarzeggerij rond de paasvakantie. *Tijdens de kerstlunch weigerde Sybilla in eerste instantie om erbij te zijn, want zo zei ze: wanneer dertien samen dineren, zal de eerste die opstaat, de eerste zijn die doodgaat. Harry en Ron verlieten de tafel als eerste, maar van het gezelschap was Perkamentus de eerste die zijn laatste adem blies. Ook had ze de als rat vermomde Peter Pippeling niet meegeteld, waardoor er eigenlijk veertien personen aan tafel zaten. Toch had ze gelijk, want voordat Sybilla deelnam aan de lunch waren er dertien personen (Peter als de rat), Perkamentus stond toen als eerste op om Sybilla te begroeten. *In 1995, dertien leden van de Orde van de Feniks dineerden samen. De eerste die toen opstond was Sirius Zwarts die later dood zou gaan. *Na de Strijd van de Zeven Potters kwamen er dertien mensen bijeen in Het Nest voor de dood van Alastor Dolleman. Remus Lupos stond toen op en stelde voor om naar het lijk van Alastor te zoeken. Later, tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, werd Lupos gedood. Ook Fred en Tops werden gedood, maar de volgorde is onduidelijk. Het is dus mogelijk dat Lupos als eerste gedood werd. *Toen Dorothea Omber aangesteld werd als Zweinsteins Hoog-Inquisiteur stond ze erop dat Sybilla haar kwaliteiten als Zieneres zou laten zien door iets te voorspellen. Sybilla antwoordde dat er donkere tijden aan zouden komen voor Omber. Omber vond dit onzin, maar werd later in het jaar het Verboden Bos ingetrokken door een groep boze centaurs. *Tijdens Harry's vierde jaar zei Sybilla dat gezien zijn donkere haar, gestalte en tragedisch verlies op jongere leeftijd, Saturnus in een krachtige positie verkeerde toen hij geboren werd en zei dat hij geboren was halverwege de winter. Gek genoeg, maar nog niet bekend toen, was Harry een Gruzielement van Voldemort die tijdens zijn jongere jaren de beschrijving van Sybilla perfect paste. *Tijdens Harry's zesde jaar zag hij Sybilla aankomen en verstopte zich voor haar. Toen ze voorbij liep, zag hij dat ze een kaartdek aan het onderzoeken was en ze mompelde: een man, mogelijk in de problemen, die geen sympathie heeft voor de vraagsteller. Ze verklaarde haar eigen woorden als onzin, maar wist niet dat Harry zich had verstopt voor haar. *Later in dat jaar kwam Harry haar wederom tegen. Ze klaagde dat Perkamentus meerde malen haar waarschuwingen had weggewuifd over dreigend gevaar. Ze keek naar haar Tarotkaarten en zag 'de door bliksem getroffen toren', calamiteiten en gevaar dat telkens dichterbij komt. Deze voorspelling had de gebeurtenissen op de Astronomietoren kunnen voorspellen. Bezittingen thumb|250px|Sybilla's toverstok. *Toverstok: Sybilla Zwamdrift bezit een toverstok gemaakt van een onbekende houtsoort, lengte en kern. Ze gebruikte deze in de Slag om Zweinstein waar ze kristallen bollen naar de vijand leidde. Het is waarschijnlijk dat ze de toverstok gekocht of geërfd heeft tijdens haar opleiding op Zweinstein. *Kristallen bollen: Als docente Waarzeggerij bezit Sybilla meerdere kristallen bollen. Ze gebruikte deze als wapens in de Slag om Zweinstein en gebruikte er eentje om Fenrir Vaalhaar buiten bewustzijn te rammen. *Kat: Sybilla bezit een kat als huisdier die leeft in het klaslokaal waarin Sybilla lesgeeft bovenin de Noordertoren. De kat zat op een stoel tijdens de les Waarzeggerij waarin Sybilla haar tweede profetie maakte. Relaties Belinda Broom en Parvati Patil Belinda en Parvati leken een bijzonder hechte vriendschap te hebben met hun professor Waarzeggerij. Ze hadden een standvastig vertrouwen in de betrouwbaarheid van haar voorspellingen. Ze troostten haar vaak en waren graag in haar bijzijn. De twee meiden brachten de lunchperiodes vaker door in de Noordertoren met Zwamdrift. Wanneer ze dan terug zouden keren naar hun mede-Griffoendors keken ze altijd alsof ze dingen wisten die de rest niet wist. Ze leefden erg mee met Zwamdrift toen zij beledigd werd door Hermelien Griffel in 1993 die haar minachting uitsprak over professor Zwamdrift en haar vak waarna ze boos het lokaal verliet. Toen Zwamdrift tijdelijk werd ontslagen door Dorothea Omber, brachten Belinda en Parvati enkele narcissen naar haar om haar op te vrolijken. Zwamdrift leek hun oprechte genegenheid terug te geven met evenveel ijver. Zo vertelde ze Parvati dat ze de kwaliteiten had van een ware Zieneres en hielp ze Belinda door een kristallen bol op Fenrir Vaalhaars hoofd te laten vallen tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. Dorothea Omber thumb|278px|[[Dorothea Omber vlak nadat ze Sybilla Zwamdrift heeft ontslagen.]] Zwamdrift had een hekel aan Omber, vanwege de manier waarop Omber haar had behandeld tijdens haar inspectie op Zweinstein, de vernedering te worden geïnspecteerd en te voorspellen op commando was de oorzaak van haar afschuw. Tijdens het bewind van Omber op Zweinstein voelde zelfs Harry, die professor Zwamdrift niet eens zo aardig vond, een gevoel van medelijden vanwege hun gedeelde afkeer naar Omber. Omber, de sadist die ze is, verstoorde Zwamdrifts lessen en zette haar snel op proeftijd. Na dit nieuws gehoord te hebben, snikte ze en verkondigde ze woedend en dramatisch dat ze was beledigd door degenen wiens ogen overschaduwd werden door de wereld en zij die Het Zicht niet bezitten. Dit zou het lot zijn van alle Zieners die gevreesd zouden worden door de maatschappij en zo zouden worden vervolgd. Vanaf toen begon ze grote hoeveelheden sherry te drinken, werd ze plots erg wakker in haar lessen, zag ze er sjofel uit en snikte ze onophoudend in haar lessen. Omber geloofde dat Zwamdrift een bedriegster was en om die reden ontsloeg ze haar op een barbaarse manier. Minerva Anderling thumb|left|250px|Professor Anderling troost professor Zwamdrift. Zwamdrift en Anderling waren collega's en professoren op Zweinstein. Echter, Anderling zag geen nut in het vak Waarzeggerij en ook zij geloofde dat Zwamdrift een bedriegster was. Ze beschreef het vak als 'een onnauwkeurige tak van magie'. Maar ondanks haar walging voor Zwamdrift en haar lessen, groeide ze een beetje naar haar toe vanwege de gedeelde haat jegens Omber. Wanneer Omber Zwamdrift had ontslagen, was het Anderling die haar troostte en haar mening uitsprak over het gedrag van Omber. De relatie tussen Anderling en Zwamdrift is een beetje te vergelijken met die van Hermelien en Loena. Albus Perkamentus thumb|275px|Professor Perkamentus neemt het op voor professor Zwamdrift. Bij hun eerste ontmoeting geloofde ook Perkamentus in eerste instantie dat Zwamdrift een bedriegster was. Maar na het horen van de Profetie over Heer Voldemort nam hij haar toch aan om haar te kunnen beschermen tegen Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners. Tijdens 1997 voorspelde Zwamdrift meerdere malen Perkamentus' dood in de Astronomietoren zonder het te beseffen. Toen Omber Zwamdrift ontsloeg, stond Perkamentus erop dat ze op Zweinstein zou blijven uit angst dat ze gevaar kon lopen als ze het veilige terrein zou verlaten. Nadat Zwamdrift werd ontslagen, nam Perkamentus de centaur Firenze aan om de lege vacature voor Waarzeggerij op te vullen. Iets wat Zwamdrift erg kwaad maakte. Nadat Omber Zweinstein had verlaten en Zwamdrift zich weer professor mocht noemen, weigerde Perkamentus Firenze te ontslaan, omdat zijn groep hem wilde doden. Dit maakte Zwamdrift nog kwader, ze dacht dat Perkamentus haar niet meer aardig vond en vroeg meerdere malen om het ontslag van Firenze. Firenze Firenze.]] Dat Zwamdrift het niet eens was met de functie van de centaur was wel duidelijk. Tijdens de periode dat ze samen les moest geven met de centaur, gaf ze hem dan ook meerdere denigrerende namen, waaronder 'Het Paard' en 'Werkerspaard'. Ze geloofde dat Perkamentus de centaur boven haar verkoos en kon hier erg boos om worden. Collega's Professor Banning en professor Pomona Stronk hielpen Zwamdrift terug naar haar klaslokaal in de Noordertoren na haar ontslag. Professor Banning transporteerde haar koffers en bezittingen met behulp van zijn toverstok naar haar kamer. Zwamdrift hield niet van Severus Sneep, waarschijnlijk omdat hij aan het afluisteren was tijdens haar sollicitatiegesprek. Het schijnt dat Zwamdrift het goed kon vinden met een onbekende collega van haar die een keuzevak doceerde op Zweinstein. Zwamdrift verzorgde haar tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, maar het mocht niet baten. Het lichaam van haar onbekende vriendin werd de Grote Zaal binnengebracht, vlak voordat Heer Voldemort zijn troepen terugtrok. Media File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Divination| File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Grim in the cup| File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Trelawney is sacked| Verschijning *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: deel 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' *''Pottermore'' Bron Deze pagina is gedeeltelijk vertaald vanuit de Engelse Wikia. Referencies de:Sybill Trelawney es:Sybill Trelawney fr:Sibylle Trelawney ru:Сивилла Трелони pl:Sybilla Trelawney Categorie:Heks Categorie:Leraren Categorie:Waarzeggerij Categorie:Zieners Categorie:Professoren Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein overlevenden Categorie:20e eeuw geboortes Categorie:Gesorteerd in de 20e eeuw Categorie:Profetie makers Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Bondgenoten Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers